I'm Awake and I'm Alive
by Ashmaria
Summary: This is an AU story about Rhys going through a trauma that outs him in a wheelchair. Mia is the coach and trys to help but, is she even strong enough to protect herself and her students? T for future chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Mia**

I was training one of my star pupils when a nurse came in wheeling a sickly looking boy saying "Mrs. Mia, I have a new student for you!" she exclaimed as she wheeled him towards me.

"That's great! Hey what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Rhys." the boy said with a faint voice but with a smile that made me want to tackle him in a bear hug.

The boy looked around 12-13 years of age and even though he looked sickly and fragile, the burning in his eyes was a determination I see in all of my students here.

a determination to prove that he can do this, even though he's in a wheel chair.

The kid had orang-ish brown hair and had brown eyes. His skin was paler then white, and he looked completely exhausted, well except for when you looked into his eyes, that is.

"Rhys here wants to learn to fence. So I thought you'd be the best teacher for him." the nurse said.

looking at the kids face, I saw pain flash over it but then he started to smile again.

"Thank you, I can take over from here though." I said as I walked behind his wheel chair and started pushing him towards my office.

on the way there I introduced him to all of my other students. all of which where in wheel chairs.

"As you can tell, this is a fencing arena for kids that are in wheel chairs. I established this facility when I myself was disabled for a long period of time." I said once we where in my office.

I scooted him up to my beautiful cherry-wood table and sat across from him and put my head on my hands as I turned to a more serious tactic.

"If you don't mind I'd like you to fill out this sheet for me." I said as I scooted it close to him and a pencil of Corse. "Take as much time as you need, I'll be back in 5 minuets, I have to stop Shinon and Soren from killing each other…" I trailed as I left Rhys to fill out the form.

* * *

><p><strong>Rhys<strong>

After Mrs. Mia left, I looked down at the sheet and wrote my name, then I read the questions and answered them like so:

Question 1: where are you from?

Answer: America

Question 2: Where do you live?

Answer: St. John's Orphanage

Question 3: What are your parents names?

Answer: I never met them

Question 4: Why are you here?

Answer: I wanted to be able to do something with my life.

Question 5: How old are you?

Answer: 17

Question 6: Do you have any siblings?

Answer: No

Question 7: Have you been in any other kind of sports besides this one?

Answer: No

Question 8: Do you have any friends?

Answer: Only three. Mist, Ike, and Ranulf.

Question 9: How old are they?

Answer: Mist is Ike's younger sister and she's 13. Ike is 15 and Ranulf is 16.

Question 10: Why are you in a wheel chair in the first place?

Answer:

* * *

><p>After I wrote that, the girl Mrs. Mia came back with a tall girl around my age, and she too was in a wheel-chair. She had red long hair pined back into a pony-tail and she had blazing green eyes.<p>

"Rhys, this is Titania, she said she's willing to help you when your in better shape to start fencing." Mrs Mia said enthusiastically while jumping from toe to toe.

"Hey, you're the new one, neh? It's nice to meet you!" Titania said with a big smile.

"Ok, Rhys. Here are the simple rules;

There are three different classifications for fencers based on a functional assessment test: A, B, & C.

A is for the fencers with the greatest mobility, including usually full control of their abdominal muscles and good upper body strength.

B's are mostly paraplegics with little to no abdominal control and good upper body and arm and hand strength.

Lastly C is with the least mobility, generally no control of abdominal muscles, and often loss of grip or hand strength in one or both hands.

There are as many exceptions to the rule and every candidate for wheelchair fencing will be assessed on an individual basis with an emphasis on their level of function and overall ability" Mrs. Mia paused, letting all of the information she had just said sink in.

Then she continued.

"Blade work and strategy for wheelchair fencing is very much the same as it is in able-bodied fencing, but, because the fencers compete closer then normal fencing, the game tends to develop more quickly and there is less time to react. This is why it is so important early on to begin to develop good habits and skills."

"The ultimate goal is to train your hand to perform all of the skills and appropriate actions or counter-actions-without having to think about it. Like when someone is playing an instrument. Ideally, everything becomes second nature so that you can focus on devising a strategy to score a point instead of being overwhelmed or bogged down by mechanics."

_How often does she recite all of this? _I wondered before she continued.

"The irony is that footwork is just as useful and important in wheelchair fencing as it is in able-bodied fencing. Your footwork begins with pivoting or bending your waist, using your abdominal muscles and non-weapon arm and hand to pull or push yourself into various positions like: the neutral or the on guard position, going backward, half retreat and full retreat, and going forward advance, & lunge.

Understandably the A fencers tend to use the full range that their bodies allow them to move whereas the less functional B or C fencers tend not to move over as great of a distance and as easily.

"While there is plenty of movement in the chair, your not allowed to leave, raise up or slide along the cushion to the point where you are sitting on the wheel and on the non-weapon side, the side guard should prevent most if not all people from retreating beyond the legal limit."

After she had finished she smiled and said "Don't worry, Titania and Boyd, my best fencers, will show you everything I just said. I'm sorry i recieted all of that, fencing laws. It's boaring but you have to know the rules..."

"Who's Boyd?" I asked as I visibly paled. She wheeled me into the gym and out of her office with Titania close behind.

"You'll see, my young friend, you'll see." she said as she patted my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the request from wet noodles so tell me what you think so far!<strong>

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhys**

She wheeled me to the stands and said "Don't go anywhere."

After she turned her back I sighed and mumbled "Like I could."

That's when she yelled "Boyd! Titania! Front 'n center!"

The girl from before wheeled in with a boy I haven't met yet walking beside her.

He had lake green hair and emerald green eyes. He was abit tanner then Mrs. Mia and his muscles where barelly visible.

He also had on a tan head band that surprisingly looked cool on him.

"Ok, time to show proby here how to wheel-chair fence." She said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at me.

They both noded and without any further words they went to the chairs built into the floor.

Titania wheeled over to the chair that was to the right and gripped both sides of the arm rests. Then she hoisted herself up and into the seat.

The boy grabbed her chair and brought it next to me. Then he walked over to the other chair and sat in it.

They both bent over and strapted their legs to the chair and put on some kind of uniform. Both of them put the helm-its on last.

"You both ready?" Mrs Mia asked them.

"Ready." Was the simple reply the boy said. Titania just nodded.

"On gard, ready, fence!" Once Mrs. Mia said that they both leaned back for a second then the boy aimed for Titania's heart. But she was faster and hit him with her stick instead.

"Halt!" Mrs Mia said then they stopped and got back to a ready posistion.

"On gard, ready, fence!" She said again and it ended the same way with Titania winning.

"Whats that thing called that their using to hit each other with?" I asked Mrs. Mia.

"It's called an Epee, or a fencing foil, wihich ever you prefer." She said as she waved her hand, dismissing the conversation.

After about 30 minuets of this Mrs. Mia said "Halt! Alright you two, go change and get your asses out of here! You did great today." Then she wheeled over Titania's wheel chair and came back to me.

**Mia**

Oh man, the kid's face was increadable!

During the whole match he sat there in utter amazment.

Well except for when he asked me questions.

His eye's where bugged out, mouth agap, and he was leaning so far in his wheel-chair I thought it'd fall over!

"Hey, kid, do you understand it alittle better now that you've seen it for real?" I asked him.

He vigeruasly nodded his head and asked "When will I be able to fence like that, Mrs. Mia?"

"I don't know. Just depends on how hard you practice, and how much."

"Then I'll practice as much as I can."

"It's not that easy, it'll take over half a year before we can even get you competeing against other people in the fucenity."

"Whys that?"

"We'll need to work on your hand-eye coordination and get some muscles on your bones, skinny-boy. Also you'll have to _gain_ some weight so you won't go flying outta the chair when you're hit with the Epee*" I explained.

"I have muscles."

"Well not enough. Anyways, how much do you even _weigh_?" I asked the newby.

"112 pounds…" he mumbled while blushing.

"Yeah your gonna need to weigh more. _A LOT_ more before you can even fence." I said but continued, seeing the striken expression on his face "Look, all I'm saying is that we just need to get you in shape. Just like any other sport."

"Now lets get you home before it gets to late. Where do you live?"

"St. John's Orphanage."

_An Orphanage?_

"Alrighty then, I'll take you there since its right across my apartment building." I smiled and tried to grab his wheel-chair handles but he stopped me and said "Can I wheel myself, please? I'm not some week little kid. I am 17 afterall."

"Wait your 17? I thought you where 13!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." He said while rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Alright, kiddo lets go." I said as I held open the door.

When we got to my car he gasped.

"This is your car?"

"Yep, this is Baby. She's my pride and joy." I said as I patted my 1951 ford f 150 Lariat. "I just got the paint job done a week ago. I got more wind-sheild wiper fluid, I oiled her -Lord knows she needed it-, I got her knew tires, and got knew wind-sheild wipers."

"Woah, when did you get it?"

"I got it when I was about 16 years old."

"How old are you?"

"24"

"How old is it?"

"60 years. I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"How'd you get her when she's so old?"

"She's my Granfathers. He gave me her for a sweet-16 present. Ok enough with the questions until we're in the car. Besides, it's freezing out here!" I said as I patted the hood and walked to the passenger side to open up the door for him.

He wheeled over and hoisted himself up into the seat. Then he fastened his seat belt while I folded his chair up and put it behind him.

After I did that, I closed the door and walked over to my side of the car and slid into the driver's seat.

I twisted the key and warm air blasted out at us as Baby hummed her lullaby of life.

I clutched the shift and pulled it down to reverse. I looked behind me so I wouldn't hit something. Then I pulled the shift up to drive, pulled out of my parking space, and turned down to the stop light.

We passed Elm Street and drove down the road for 30 mins in complete silence.

"Can we listen to the radio?" Rhys asked as he broke the tence silence between us.

"Sure." I said as I turned on the radio.

'Rolling in the Deep by Adele' blasted threw the speakers and i started singing to it.

We pulled into the Orphanage once the song ended and I hoped out and help him out of the car and into his wheel-chair.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs Mia." He said as he smiled.

"No problem, Kid!" I said as I patted his hair.

He pouted but didn't complain.

That's when a small and petite girl came running out wailing "RHYS! WHERE THE HELL **_HAVE_** YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" she said as she fumed down at the kid.

"I was getting him signed up for wheel-chair fencing. Hi I'm Mia, his tuter/coach, and you are?" I asked as I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Mist, one of his friends." She took my hand and shook it.

That's when two boys walked out and looked me up and down.

_'Oh boy.'_ I thought,

"Who's the hottie?" the one with white-ish blue hair said.

"Oh boys, don't flatter me. Hi my names Mia. I'm Rhys's tuter/coach in the art of wheel-chair fenceing."

"Woah, so, how old are you?" the one with dark blue hair asked me.

"Ranulf, Ike, mind your manners." Rhys said as he glared at them.

"I'm sorry but I'm not into 15 and 16 year-olds. I am 24 after all." I asked the two boys.

"But, like she said, she's my coach for wheel-chair fencing, so, no hitting on her while I'm around. It's grose." Rhys said as he started to wheel into the building.

I yelled "RHYS, I WANT YOU THEIR AT 8:00 YA' HEAR ME?"

"Yes I hear you, ya' crazy old women." Then he turned and when inside.

I turned around and got back into Baby.

On the radio the song that was playing was "Miss Murderer" by AFI.

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for reading!<strong>

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia**

When I entered my apartment room, I laid the keys on the kitchen table, and went to my room. When I got there I collapsed on my bed, and groaned.

I laid there for five minutes before getting up and got the shower ready.

As the fog enclosed me, I thought about the new recruit.

_He'll need at-least 6 months to build up some muscle. _

_Then 2 months to get him ready to get into the ring._

_But at least a month before his first battle…Well, at least the kid lives close…I could help him get to and from training when he needs it…_

I shut off the water and dried myself off before stepping out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my purple plaid pants and white tank-top. Once I had those, I ripped off my towel and yanked them on.

When I walked around my small apartment, I smiled.

It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and an extra room I had the T.V. and computer in.

The whole apartment was attached by one long hallway.

The bedrooms where across from each other but since I lived alone, I just used it like a storage closet.

I walked into the Kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk and walked to the extra room and went straight to the computer. I opened up my e-mail and saw I had 2 new messages.

_That's what I get for leaving it alone for awhile…Man, e-mailing is such a drag._ I thought as I read each one.

_**Weekly Deals on fencing equipment half Price! 50% off…**_

_**Next Worldwide fencing match is in St. Peter's Basilica in Rome, Italy.**_

I clicked on the second and the folder opened up. In the file it said;

**The Final wheel-chair fencing match of the season world-wide is between the U.S. Missouri, and **

**China, Hong Kong. The competitors fight as noted;**

**Titania Pakstun vs. **_**Yoru Wakeshima**_

**Boyd Reed vs. **_**Ah Yong**_

**Soren Tome vs. **_**Ru Cheng**_

**Shinon Razor vs. **_**Jin Huang**_

**The Match will last from 3:00-8:00pm on July 15, 2011.**

**Plane tickets shall be sent to the coach for additional tickets please contact us at: TheFinalCountdown****.org/Planetickets.**

I went to the website and ordered another ticket for Rhys before shrugging and finishing my milk.

Then I walked to my room and went to sleep.

_Huh? Where the fuck am I?__ I thought as looked around the dark alley I was in._

_The clouds covered the sky and thunder boomed in the distance but no lighting._

_I walked forward toward the end of the alley where the entrance was._

_I walked and walked but no matter how far I walked, the alley never ended._

_Seriously?__ I thought a little frustrated that I couldn't leave._

_I turned around only to come face to face with an old man._

_His eyes where wide, he was as tall as me but would be taller if he weren't slouched forward, and he wore a black hood over his head while his hair crawled out in clumps._

_He had on a chester cat smile but he only had six teeth._

_My god, what's that horrid smell!__ I thought as I scrunched-up my nose in disgust._

_That was when he cackled before saying "Soon, a man in white shall appear. Your destiny shall be intertwined by a boy in a wheel-chair."_

"_Excuse me?" I said as I waved my hand in front of my face._

_But instead of repeating what he said, he laughed and grabbed the side of his cape-like hood and twirling it around himself and disappearing._

"_Freaky old man…" I mumbled as I wondered around for the rest of the time._

I woke up to an abnocuas beeping next to me.

I groaned as I flipped over to face the clock only to see it was past the time I had arranged with the proby to meet me.

"Damn" I grummbled as I layed back into my bed and put my arm over my eyes.

After 5 minutes of just sitting there I decided to get up.

I grabbed my jeans and a loose-fitting shirt. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

I drove over to the orphanage just to be sure he was there.

Luckily for me, he was arguing with a nurse that was trying to put him into her car.

"Excuse me miss but, I can take him." I said. They both stopped fighting and looked up at me.

"Mrs. Mia!" Rhys exclaimed like a little child.

"Hello Rhys." I said as I opened up the passenger side of my car.

"Excuse me but, I'm his nurse for today and you do not have athorization to escort him." The nurse said, frowning while looking me up and down.

"Excuse me but I'm his coach so I _**DO**_ have authorization, Mrs.…?" I trailed off, seeings how she had no name-tag on.

"Besides, nurses are supposed to have name-tags, are they not?" I smirked and rolled Rhys over to My car.

He climbed in and I folded his chair and stuffed it behind him before closing the door and hopping into the driver's seat.

I rolled down the window and called out "Later." To the nurse as I pulled out of the parking spot I was in and drove towards the office.

"Hey Mrs. Mia, thanks for takeing me. I hate that nurse!"

"No problem, kiddo. But why doesn't she have a name-tag?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care either." He said as he crossed his arms.

_Typical teenaged behaviour …_ I smirked.

When we got to the gymnasiam, I helped him out and got the mail from the mail box.

_**Bill**_

_**Bill**_

_**Bill**_

_**Tickets**_

_**Bill.**_

I ignored the bills and ripped open the thing that was holding the tickets.

_Ok so one for everyone that is attending and an extra for Rhys._ I thought as I turned and walked in the doors.

"Boyd, Titania, Soren, Shinon, and Rhys, in my office, now!" I shouted as I walked to the said place.

I waited for about a minuet before all of them where assembled.

I placed the tickets on the table and said "See you guys at 7:00am."

"Where are we going?" Shinon asked me.

"Rome." Was all I said before they all reached out to get a ticket.

They all grabbed one except for Rhys.

", I can't go without the orphanages permission." He said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll call and ask them." _More like force…_ I thought as my fake smile plastered itself onto my face.

"But wi-" he started but I interupted him saying "Just take it and I'll pick you up at 6:30, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Mia." He said as he grabbed the ticket and left my office.

I picked up my cell and called the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a long time since my last update...Loads of Drama and currently i'm living with my friend so hopefully I can update faster :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhys**

Mrs. Mia closed up practice early so everyone could pack for the trip. But instead of bringing me back to the orphanage, she drove right into town.

"Mrs Mia where are you taking me?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Shopping."

"For what?"

"Clothes, bathroom essentials, you know, the basics." She said as she smiled.

"But I have all of those back a-"

"You are not going to Rome looking like some kind of sea urchin in a wheel-chair. Besides, I wanna get you something nice."

"You do-" I started but she interrupted me saying "I want to, and I'm going to. You can't stop me." She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

I smiled and said "I'm going to blow all of your cash."

"That's ok with me as long as you get stuff you will actually use. Also, when we get to Rome I'll give you $200 to spend."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I can." I rolled my eyes and smiled. _If only she wo- What am I thinking? She's nice and cool but I don't want to be a burden to her…Besides she probably has like, 20 kids by now!_

Finally we stopped in front of a building that can fit seven fencing stadiums in it.

"What is this place?" I asked as I sat on my wheelchair.

"This is a mall. Haven't you been to one before?" She asked as she started pushing me toward one of the many entrances.

"No…I've been in an Orphanage for as long as I can remember…" I said as we entered the store.

"Sheesh…Ok now I know you need this shopping trip." She said as she wheeled me into one of the many stores inside.

"Isn't shopping for girls?"

"Guys need clothes too. If they didn't, I'd be able to see a lot more then I'm willing to."

I could feel my eye twitch and the tips of my ears heat up in embarrassment.

"Ok the first rule in shopping is finding something you like." After she said that she let me take control of my wheelchair and let me browse the isles for clothes.

After what seemed like hours I finally found something I liked.

"That one, eh? Not bad…now lets find your size." All of a sudden she pulled the back of my shirt and looked at the tag.

"Is the shirt you're wearing right now to tight or to loose on you?"

"It's a bit tight…" I said.

"Alright let's get the next size up. What size in pants do you wear?"

"I don't know…" as soon as I said that she looked down at my waist.

"Judging buy how big your waist is, I'd say a 10…" she said as she looked back at the rack that had black pants on it.

"Mrs. Mia, what are you doing?"

"Finding a pair of pants to match your shirt… Now go try these on." she said as she handed me a pair of black jeans.

In the fitting room, I got out of my wheelchair and used the wall as leverage. I may be in a wheelchair but, I can still use my legs. The doctor just doesn't want me straining myself trying to walk.

I slipped on the jeans and noticed that they fit better then the pants I was wearing earlier. Also they had silver chains hanging down from below the front belt loops.

I took off my shirt and put on the white button-down. I didn't even bother buttoning the shirt before turning around to look at the neck ties Mrs. Mia gave me.

All of them where black and white but had different designs. I grabbed the one that looked like a piano keyboard and just left it around my neck untied.

That was when I heard three soft knocks on my door and heard Mrs. Mia's muffled voice say "How's it going? Do you need any help?"

"Um….no." I said, dumbfounded.

"Ok, can I come in?"

"Sure." I said as I unlocked the door.

I saw her gasp as she pointed at me. To answer her unsaid question, I said "The doctor said I need to use a wheel chair if I'm going long distances but not if I'm standing up or walking across the room to get something."

"Ok….why isn't your shirt buttoned?"

"It's to hot in here to button it." I stated as she nodded her head in understanding.

"So….what do you think?" I asked as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I think….It's cute! Turn around for me ok?"

"Why?"

"I need to see if it fits your butt well enough. Don't want you sagging like the boys on the streets." I turned around for her and felt her hook one of her fingers into my back belt loop and pull up.

"Wha-" I started but she said "Don't be a baby I'm just seeing if it's to loose." I felt my ears heat again.

_Jesus woman, this is embarrassing enough as it is!_ I thought.

Then she took her hand away and asked me "So, do you like it?"

"Um, yeah, I actually do but…I feel like it's missing something…"

"Thought you'd say that….I'll be right back, ok?" she said. And just like that, she was gone.

A few minutes later she returned with multiple hats, sunglasses, and necklaces in her hands.

I grabbed a plain black hat that looked like a hat my favorite artist-Bruno Mars- would wear. Then I looked at the sunglasses and shook my head no.

I reached out and carefully picked up a silver necklace. The chain was simple and completely bare except for a small silver sword at the end. Along the side of the sword was a small engraving.

When I held it up to my face I felt my eyes squint and read aloud "'_I'm Awake and I'm Alive_'" _weird..._ "What does that have to do with a sword?" I looked at Mrs. Mia and saw she was just as confused looking as I felt.

"Hey don't look at me. How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you chose the necklace…"

"Only 'cause it looked cool." She huffed and crossed her arms like a stubborn child.

"Oh well. I like it. That's all that matters right?"

She giggled and said "Hurry up and change, Mr. Optimistick." She left and shut the door. I locked the door and swiped my normal clothes on in one feal swoop.

The rest of the day went by like this morning except for the food breaks and multiple stops to the car.

By the last visit to "Baby" we where so tired I was afraid she'd fall asleep at the wheel!

She drove me back to the orphanage. Instead of dropping me off-like she normally does- she walked in with me and said "I'll take your clothes to my house since we don't want them getting all crinkled and dirty. Also I need to speak with whomever is in charge." she mumbled the last part. I almost didn't catch it.

Then, she was gone.

**Mia**

I walked over to a lady behind a desk. She looked like the lady from ghost busters. She even had the big red glasses! She was typing on a 1988 apple llGS "Do you know where I could find the person who is in charge?"

She stopped typing looked up at me, and glared before throwing her arm backwards and pointing at a door.

"You're very vocal…." I grumbled as I walked toward the selected door.

I knocked twice before hearing a nasally voice from behind me say "Just walk in."

I did what she told only to enter a pig-sty.

"Wow, what a pig…." I mumbled as I looked around for who ever is in charge.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I said.

"Uh….H-hello! Are you here to adopt?" A male voice called from under a mountain of papers. Soon after the question, a head popped out of the stack and looked at me questionably.

He had long, thick, red tresses that stook out in many different angles. He had a square face and tanned skin. Red fur lined his chin and puffed out where his brow is. Golden orbs tore right threw my emerald ones.

"Well, sort-of…." I started.

"I can tell this is going to be a long one…" he mumbled as he climbed out of the papers and motioned for me to sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rhys**

She wondered into Mr. Skrimmir's office and shut the door. I let out the breath I had been holding.

Mentally, I started pacing as I entered the room I shared with Ike.

"Hey Rhys, where've ya' been? Mist has been looking for you." He said as he looked up from his sword sculpture.

"She was?"

"Probably still is. Poor Ranulf was dragged away by the ear since I didn't wanna help."

I sighed and wheeled over to my closet and stood up, swaying a little bit as I reached for my sleep clothes.

"Hey Ike, you'll never guess where I'm going with Mrs. Mia and the others tomorrow." I said. I know Ike really wants to go to Rome.

"Where?"

"Rome." I said as I pulled on my pants.

He looked up at me with his eyes bulged out of his head. "No friggin' way! Lucky!" he walked over to me and put me in a head lock. "I hear the girls there are hotter then the ones we see in the magazines! And they show their chests on T.V.! Rhys you lucky tramp!" he started rubbing my head with his fist.

"I'm NOT going just to see a girl's chest on T.V. I'm going there to watch the final worldwide wheelchair fencing match. It's between Mrs Mia's team and some Chinese team. Don't worry I'll buy you a souvenir." I said as I struggled to get out of under his arm-pit.

"Oo, could you get me a calendar with hot chicks on it?" He said as he tightened the head-lock.

"Ok I will, just let me go!" I said as I felt my face start to pound from the lack of oxygen.

When he let his grip around my neck loosen, I was suddenly tackled by a brown short thing. It took me a second to realize it was Mist.

"Where in god's sake have you been? We've been worried sick, right Ranulf?" She said as she looked at the cat-like boy. He hissed in response as he rubbed his poor abused ear.

"Oh come-on Ranulf, grow up! I just pulled your ear a little bit."

"A little bit? You almost RIPPED it off! This is why I never sit near you. She-devil, let the power of Crist compel you!" He screamed as he held his fingers in a cross-like manner.

"You're such an ass-whipe sometimes." She said. Then she turned her attention back to me and said "So?"

"So, what?"

"So, where've ya' been?"

"Shopping for my trip to Rome…" I sighed as I tried not to look it in the eyes.

I heard a squeal come from her before being tackled to the ground (again).

"Isn't that the place where all of the male statues are naked? Can you get me some pictures of them please?"

"I am not about to take pictures of nude guys in Rome. I'll make Mrs. Mia take them for me." I said as I patted her head.

"Why do you keep on calling her Mrs. Mia? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

I gagged at the thought and said "She's my fencing coach, remember? And she's like, 30!"

"Am not!" I heard someone yell from the doorway.

Ah –oh….shit.

"What the hell? Mrs Mia, I thought you were talking to Mr. Skrimmir."

"I was but I need to talk to you too."

"Talk away, it's not like I have anything to loose."

"Ok, so, would you like to stay an extra week in Rome?"

"Hell yeah he does!" Ike and Ranulf said in unison.

"Sure, ok, anyways, you didn't hear our convo did you?"

"Every last word and I'll have you know I am not 30, I am 24." She said it so stubbornly; she could've pasted as a 5 year-old.

"Ok anyways, I'll be here in the morning at 6:00 sharp so be up by 5:30."

"I don't think I can do that... It's hard enough as it is waking up at 7:30 for practice…"

She sighed and said jokingly "What, you wanna spend the night at my house so I can wake you up in time?"

"Sure he does." Ranulf said.

"I was jus-" she started but Ike cut in saying "Yeah, then he won't wake everybody in the whole place up trying to get outta bed!"

I mentally face-palmed myself as I sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped…Rhys, get your shit and head to Baby. I'll have to talk to Skrimmir again…"

"Skrimmir? Isn't that being a little informal?" Mist asked.

"After some time trying to recognize his face, I remembered he was the student-teacher for P.E. in college."

"About that, if your 24 aren't you supposed to _BE_ in college right now?"

"Yeah, if I was a normal school student. When I was in school, my GPO was that of a high-schooler in sixth grade. I was forced to skip a lot of grades since most of the stuff they taught me I had already known."

"So…you're a smart-ass?" Ike said.

I elbowed him in the side, laughter bursting from him and Ranulf.

"Yep, and that makes all of you dumb-asses." She said with an all-to-pleasant smile plastered on her face. I felt shivers run down my spin at the thought of what she could do.

"Any ways…I have to go tell Skrimmir about the new arrangements. Rhys, get your ass moving." She said as stalked out of the room.

"Damn, what a demon-ass chick ya' got there." Ranulf said.

"I heard that!" she yelled from in the hallway.

"She-devil…." Ike mumbled.

"That too!"

I chuckled to myself thinking _Granny ninja to the rescue!_

I'm sitting, outside of Baby, in the freezing cold, waiting for her to come and unlock the damned thing.

I sneezed and snot went flying everywhere. Instead of heading inside, I decided to wait out there like that until finally; she walked outside, unlocked the car, helped me in, folded my chair and put it inside. Then she leisurely walked over to the driver's seat and slowly, oh so slowly, started the car.

Warm air bursted from the vents and swirled around the inside of the car.

We drove for like, 5 minutes and stopped in front of the nice apartment building across from the orphanage.

"Here we are…" she said before turning off the car and climbing out. I opened my door and said "I got this." Before I undid my seat belt and yanked my chair out from behind me.

I unfolded it and plopped it down on the ground.

"Ok, Mr. Slick. If you "Got this" then carry some of your own crap instead of making me carry it all!" she threw some of our shopping bags from earlier today at me and closed my door before locking the car.

She walked over to a man and said "Got any mail for me?"

"No but, who's the kid?" he said as he looked at me.

"Oh, that Rhys. He's-" She whispered the last part into the guy's ear.

Damn, she is hiding _something_ I just know she is!

"Oh….ok. Here's an extra key then." The guy said as he gave it to her.

"Thanks Jerry!"

"It's Fred." He mumbled as she walked past him to the elevator.

"You coming?" she said as she held the elevator door open.

As fast as I could, I wheeled over and into the machine. Then she pushed the button for the 7th floor.

She led me down the hallway until we got to the last door on the left side.

When she opened the door, instead of being tackled by midgets (her kids) we where met by silence.

I looked up at her with a questioning look and she said defensively "What?"

"No migi- I mean no kids?"

I swear a vessel in her forehead pulsed when I said that but she kept a calm demeanor.

"No kids. You kids at the court are enough to make a sane man crazy. But having kids' on top of that is just a death wish. No offence." She said.

"None taken."

"So…are we just gonna stand out here or go inside? I'd really like to take off my shoes and relax…" I sighed and said in a teasingly sarcastic tone "If we must."

"Hey don't be such a smart-ass. Now get your ass inside before I close the door in your face." She walked past me and had her hand on the door.

I wheeled inside and looked around.

From where I was, it looked like a normal house except smaller. She started to go toward the hallway and went into another room.

**Mia**

I walked into the extra bedroom and sighed. Damn, this is going to take a while to completely empty and fix but oh well.

I grabbed the biggest box and moved it into my room; since it had shit I didn't care about. I did that with all of the other boxes until they where all removed and then I started dusting. After that I vacuumed the carpet.

I made the bed and cleaned out the bathroom, since I didn't use it, it looked really neglected.

After I was done I walked out and said "That's your room, for now…I guess."

"Thanks Mrs. Mia." came his mouse-like voice. _What the hell?_

"Hey kiddo wh-" I stopped mid-sentence as I realized my clothes were wet. I looked down and felt a vein in my forehead pulse again. I had water all over my shirt.

I looked like I had gone down a water slide on my stomach.

I turned around and abruptly said "Uh…Good night." And closed my door behind me as I changed and went to sleep.

**Rhys**

(Earlier this morning)

I woke up to a blurred purple haired, emerald eyed, monster shaking me saying "Get up, we need to go." Over and over again.

I rolled over and said "Mehe." All of a sudden cold water came down on my face and I shot out of bed.

That was when I heard the laughter of an evil witch behind me. I turned slowly toward it and saw it was just Mrs. Mia rolling on the floor laughing. I frowned and grabbed a pair of clothes while I slowly walked off-balance to the bathroom.

Now we're on the plane. I am so excited, if I could, I'd be bouncing in my seat. Instead I have my face pressed against the glass.

"Kid, calm down. It's just an air-plane." Mrs. Mia said from behind me. I looked at her and saw she was laid back, her arms crossed behind her head, eyes closed, with a content look on her face.

"But I can't! I've never been on an airplane before!" I whined. We had bought out the entire first class cabin so it was just Mia, Titania, Boyd, Shinon, Soren, and I.

Right before I looked back out the window I saw a small smile on Mrs. Mia's face.

**Mia**

(Time skipped and now they're at the hotel)

We were all in one room that could fit a whole circus!

Titania and I were sharing a room. Boyd and Rhys were sharing, and Soren and Shinon were in separate rooms. Knowing them, if they so much as sat near each other, they'd gorge one another's eyes out with their Epée's!

We were all getting ready to go at the moment.

After we where all ready we got on a bus that drove by the stadium and stopped right in front of it. I saw them all take a deep breath as we walked near it.

The stadium was bigger then the mall I took Rhys too. It looked just like the coliseum.

This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok it's like what, a day late? So what, at least it's up...**

**Lol thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mia**

As we walked (or wheeled) towards the gates I noticed a small parchment of some kind that said:

_I tornei sono stati cancellati per la competizione di scherma su sedia a rotelle a causa delle condizioni atmosferiche._

_Tournements have been cancelled for the wheelchair fencing compettion because of the weather conditions._

_(A/N: My Italian sucks so sorry if it doesn't make since.)_

"How nice, they put english and Italian on the warning." Shinon said sarcastically.

"Shinon, don't be an ass." Soren said as he glared at the red-head.

"Don't be a pussy." He yelled back at the poor blackette.

"At least I don't have one!" Soren yelled while jabbing his finger in Shinon's face.

Before anything bad happened, Boyd stepped between them and said "Dudes, seriously? Even Mia is acting better then you."

"Hey! Don't use me as an example!" I said as I glared at him.

"Sorry but it's the truth." Titania said.

"You too Titania? Why do you kids like to pick on me? I'm not that immature." I said as I puffed out my face like a stubborn child.

"I'm not gonna comment…" Soren mumbled.

"You just did, Idiot." Shinon growled at the other teen.

I sighed and walked over to the boys. Making sure no one was around, I pulled their ears and said "You know, I can just order some first class tickets out of here…"

"Go ahead see if I care." Shinon and Soren said in unison.

"You will when you two are the soul reason as to why your country lost the competition. You wouldn't want Gatry to know that would you?" I smirked at the scarred expressions on their faces.

"Who's Gatry?" Rhys asked as he looked up at me.

"He's Shinon's older brother." Titania answered.

"Then why did both of them clam up?"

"He's neutorious for punishing anyone that makes him angry, or angers Mrs. Mia." Boyd leaned closer to Rhys and whispered "He has the hots for her." He said as he motioned at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before saying "Instead of standing here for an hour telling stories, can we get in the fucking rental?" I growled as I walked toward the driver's seat.

"I agree with Mia, it's freezing out here!" Titania said as she wheeled over and into the back of the rolled his eyes and helped fold-up her chair before climbing in beside her.

Rhys rolled around and hopped into the passenger seat before Shinon or Soren could claim it.

I rolled my eyes and got in last. As soon as I turned on the heat, everyone sighed in contempt.

"Mrs Mia?" I heard Rhys's small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go explore the city, please?"

I glanced over at him and smiled before rubbing my hand on his head and saying "Sure. Do you guys back there want me to drop you off at the hotel or do you want to come with us?"

"Drop me off; I don't want to spend another moment sitting next to him!" Shinon and Soren both said while pointing there thumbs over there shoulders at one another.

"Can you drop Titania and me off at the restaurant across from the hotel? It looked really good." Boyd said.

"Which one?"

"Quattro Gatti." Titania answered.

"Ok…Doesn't that mean four cats or something?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Byod said smiling.

I sighed and stopped infront of the restaurant. I turned around and gave them both 50 euros before they left the car. I called after them "Have fun you two!" and drove Soren and Shinon to the hotel to drop them off.

As I drove off, I glanced at Rhys before saying "Where do you wanna go, kiddo?"

"Can we go to the Basilica?"

"Sure. You know, we might be able to see the Pope. He was supposed to host the competition anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said as I drove toward St. Peter's Basilica.

As we pulled up into a parking space, I noticed the place was really empty.

_Must be a holiday weekend or something…_I thought as I got out of the car.

After Rhys was out I started to push him up the side of a ramp until we got to level ground.

As we entered the Basilica, both of our heads swirled around as we tried to look at all of the different details.

For three hours we looked around and either made fun of the nude paintings because they reminded us of people we know or talked about our different thoughts on the artwork. Sometimes Rhys would stand up just to see some of the details more clearly.

We were in a hall discussing a piece of art when I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

Stopping in the hall I winced at the pain on my forhead.

"Mrs. Mia?" Rhys said "Are you ok?"

"Um…no…" Swaying a little I looked around. Finding what I needed, I walked over and sat on the bench.

"Whats wrong? Is your age catching up to you?" he asked.

"No…I just have a massive head-ache…"

With my vision blurring, it was getting harder and harder to see the kid. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but it didn't work. I tried everything I could to keep my eyes open but, alass my efforts were wasted.

I fell over onto my side; feeling tired all of a sudden.

Closing my eyes I fell asleep

**Rhys**

I noticed three things about Mrs. Mia:

1.) She had pink accross her cheecks.

2.) Besides her cheeks, she was pale and shivering but completely coted in sweat.

3.) She kept on wincing as if she were in pain.

"Mrs. Mia. Are you ok?"I asked; worry weeved itself into my words.

"Um…no…" She looked around frantically until she spotted what she needed. She walked over to a bench and completely collapsed.

"Whats wrong? Is your old age catching up to you?" I asked teasingly, trying to make her do something other then grimace.

"No…I just have a massive head-ache…" she mumbled.

Suddenly she started to blink and rubb her eyes fiercly before finally giving up.

She collapsed on the bench, unconciouse and unaware that I was trying to awaken her.

**Third person POV**

Rhys frantically tried to wake Mia when voices sounded in the room down the hall. Wanting to know what was wrong with her; he wheeled toward the voices and entered the room.

Apon entering he saw one of-what he supposed anyway- Rome's choirs and a man, dressed in white.

Thinking back to the Italian lessons he reseived from Mia, he prayed he could say his sentence correctly. Opening his mouth-his shyness forgotten- he said "Mi scusi ma mi puoi aiutare? il mio amico ẻ crollata e non so che cosa ẻ sbagliato in lei."

The man that was wearing white turned and looked at the poor confused boy, and smiled brightly.

He walked over to Rhys and placed a hand on his shoulder before saying "My boy, you do not have to try to speak Italian, I know English quite well." The man said as he chuckled.

"Oh…heh…I knew that…" Rhys said.

"My dear boy, bring me to your friend. I shall see to it that she is taken care of." The strange man said.

Rhys nodded his head and led the man to where Mia was. What the boy didn't see was the lustful look plastered onto the man's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo i actually tried third person PoV and i think i did awesome.<strong>

**Anyways, critic is welcome, reveiws are awesome and everything else makes meh feel special :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is only fiction and it doesnt represent my opinion or that of any others.**

**-Rhys-**

After I showed the man where Mrs. Mia was, he immediately took her to some kind of imfirmary.

So now I am waiting impatiently outside of her room, waiting for the ok to enter.

It's been an hour and she still hasn't woken up. Since I have no idea how to contact the others, I talked with the guy who helped her.

The one of our-many-conversations, I remember he said/acted this way:

1.) He's the Pope.

2.) The Christmas mass is going to happen soon. (That's why they were practicing)

3.) He has, like, 20 something guards.

4.) He is really nice.

5.) He is willing to make the treatment for Mrs. Mia free.

"As it turns out, she didn't have enough iron in her blood. Right now she is resting, it is best that she stays here over night so we can be certain that's all that is wrong with her." The Doctor said as he exited her room.

The Pope looked me strait in the eye and asked "Would you like to stay with your friend tonight?"

In his eyes I saw something. Something that frightened me, but I don't know why.

I nodded my head yes and entered her room with the man behind me.

**-Mia PoV-**

I woke up an hour ago and saw a sleeping Rhys next to me. I sighed and looked around from a clock.

Finding one, I saw it was only two in the morning.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

**-Rhys PoV-**

I woke up to a strange noise coming from behind Mrs. Mia's door. Since it wasn't a long distance, I stood and walked to the door.

I put my ear against the wooden door and heard whispering.

"Sir, we should get the boy now, while he sleeps."

"Be paiiennt, we need him to trust us." _That's the Pope's voice! _I thought as I listened on.

"Sir, I agree with Ezio. We should take him now, when he's most vulnerable!" I could hear the fierce bite in the man's words.

"Ezio, Galileo, my boys, listen to me and listen well. The boy isn't ready, we need him to trust us with all of his heart. I know you two are getting excited but, we must wait. Patiance is key, my boys." I heard the smile in his words as he said that.

_What do they mean by "Take him now" and "excited"? I don't know but, I don't like how this is sounding. _I thought as I pulled my ear away from the door. But as I took my face off of the door, it creaked.

All of a sudden, the door was pulled open, and I came face-to-face with the Pope and the two guards.

"I-I was j-just…" Not knowing how to explain myslef I looked up at them, scarred out of my mind.

The Pope frowned and said "Boys, looks like we won't have to wait. Grab him." And with that said, they grabbed me, put a rag over my mouth and nose, and dragged me away.

_Everything is getting dark…Where are they taking me? Why are they doing this to me? _ I thought as everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Again: <strong><span>This is only fiction and it doesnt represent my opinion or that of any others.<span>****

****I j****ust****wanna make that clear. Critic is welcome, Reveiws are awesome, and everything else makes meh feel special :D****

****Thanks for reading.****

****R&R****

****~Ashmaria****


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like a sick perv now but anyways, there's rape in this chapter, i will put lines around the rape scene if you don't want the mental image.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Rhys-<strong>

When I came-to, I noticed three things:

1.) I was naked.

2.) I had been gagged with my hands and feet chained down to different corners of a mattress.

3.) I was blind folded.

_What happened? Where am I? Why am I on a bed?_ I mentally asked as I squirmed and wiggled.

"Looks like he's awake, Sir." I heard a voice say.

"Good. Take the blind-fold off." I heard the all too familiar voice of the Pope say.

As the blind-fold was removed I looked at my surroundings.

_What is this place? Why am I strapped to a bed? What are they going to do to me? Where are my clothes?_ My mind reeled with questions but the most prominate one of all was: _Why is the Pope here?_

All of a sudden, I remembered what happened earlier. He and two other men where talking outside of Mia's door, I was caught listening and they put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I blacked out soon after.

Finally looking at the Pope, I noticed he was the only one fully dressed.

_What the hell?_ I thought as the Pope said "Make sure he is ready by the time I come back, I need to check on his lady-friend."

_Mia! What is going to do to her?_

"Yes, Sir." one of the men said.

Looking at the men, I saw that there were six accounted for.

He nodded his head and left, leaving me with six strange men.

"What kind of games should we play with our little mouse?" the last man to the right said as he smirked down at me.

I gulped as I felt sweat trickle down the left side of my face.

**-Mia-**

I woke to a strange pounding in my head. I looked around and thought _when the hell did I get here? Where is here, anyways?_ I groaned as I sat up.

Looking around, I looked at my surroundings.

I was in a neat white room, filled with things necessary for a hospital.

After a few moments of silence, a man walked in, wearing some kind of weird white outfit.

"Where…am I?" I asked him.

"You are in the Basilica's medical room, Mrs." He said while smiling at me.

"Why am I here?"

I could sense the hesitation in his voice as he chose his words carefully. "You were found collapsed on a bench by one of the choir's singers. As it turns out, you don't have enough iron in your blood."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, do you remember anything?"

"Ya'…My name, which country I'm in, and who I came with…"I said, looking at my hands in concentration.

"If you would like, we could call the inn your friends are staying in and tell them to come get you, if you wish."

"That would be nice…." I said as I slid back down into a resting position.

With that said he nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rhys-<strong>

I arched my back as a muffled cry of pain escaped my mouth. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as they had their way with me.

Blood was trickling in-between my legs as I whimpered at the pain in my back.

As time passes, the pain nullifies as I become used to the things they were doing.

The tears have stopped by now, but the blood is still prominent.

My entire mind shut down as the last man got on top of me.

I starred blankly at the ceiling as he, too, did what he pleased.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Mia-<span>**

It's been an hour since the man came in to check on me. For some reason, I had this nagging since that I was forgetting something.

_But what could it be?_ I thought as I slipped on my shirt and finished getting dressed.

"Mia!" I heard Boyd say as he barged into my room, with Shinon, Soren, and Titania close behind.

"We were so worried! Even those two stopped arguing once they noticed you and the kid where gone." Boyd said as pointed at Shinon and Soren.

"Kid? What Kid? I came here alone, didn't I?" I asked, looking at them confusedly.

"Mia? Don't you remember? You and Rhys came here yesterday after you dropped us off at the hotel." Soren said as he stepped closer to me.

I met his worried eyes with clueless ones as I considered his statement.

_Rhys? Who is that?_ I thought as I looked at the others.

"You don't remember him, do you?" Shinon asked as he looked at me solemnly

"Mia come here." Titania said sternly. Obediently, I walked over to her and waited as she pulled out her cell phone and showed me a picture of a sleeping blonde boy next to Boyd in a bed.

I took her cell and looked at the picture.

_Who is-_ I didn't even finish my thought as everything came back to me. Rhys smiling, he and I enjoying the artwork, and the concerned look he gave me when my head-ache started.

"Rhys…." I whispered as I placed my hand over my mouth.

I looked up at them and said, "I need to find him. You guys go to the hotel and wait, Boyd after you drop them off, come back here and meet me at the entrance. I have a bad feeling about this…" I said as I closed Titania's cell and handed it back to her.

_What the hell happened to him? How could I forget him so easily?_ I thought as we left, I grabbed the bottle of iron pills the doctor left me and walked out behind Titania.

Wanting to find the answers to my questions.

* * *

><p><strong>So...ya...thats this chap. Updates will be slower then usual because school's started up again.<strong>

**Got the idea for this chapter from listening to a Mix of Adam Lambert and Disterbed...**

**Critic is welcome, Reveiws are great, and everything else just means your awesome.**

**Also for those of you who are wondering, yes this is named after the song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet**

**R&R**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Ashmaria**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Mia~**

I tapped my foot as I awaited Boyds return.

Before the kids left, Titania handed me her cell so if Boyd and I got separated, we could still contact each other.

I growled as the time flew by, the sun was already setting when he finaly returned.

"Where the hell have you been? We need to look for Rhys!"

"Whoa, Mia, calm down. I got lost on the way here and wound-up taking a detour down south."

My nose flared as I tried to calm my anger. I was desperate to find Rhys but, I didn't want to look by myself.

"Let's go." I turned on my heel and walked inside, Boyd close behind.

It's been an hour and night has already spread its large cloak over the sky. We've been looking for hours, but still with no luck.

_Oh Rhys, where are you?_ I thought as we passed the choir hall.

Finally, I said "Boyd, let's split-up. We could cover more ground that way."

He only nodded and went into a separate direction from me. I continued walking until I came to a fork in the hall. I was about to go right until I heard a muffled scream come from the left hallway.

_What the….?_ I started to think until it came again. I went left and started to walk towards the screams.

As the screams became louder, I found my pace speeding up until I was in a full-out run. "Rhys? Rhys? Is that you?" I screamd that over and over again until the screaming stopped.

Hystaria taking over me, I started throwing open door after door, but to no avail.

After I threw open the last door to the right, I found that I saw silvery pink/yellow dots in my vision. I reached my hand into my pocket for the pill bottle and fumbled with the cap until it was off.

When it was, I put two pills in my mouth and swallowed. I waited a minute or so before I started off again, as the dots cleared from my vision.

**~Boyd~**

I have been wondering around aimlessly. My eye twitched as I thought of different things that could've happened to the poor kid.

Wanting to get my mind off of those thoughts, I flipped out my cell and dialed Titania's cell number, since Mia had it.

"Hello?"

"Mia! Any luck?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone before she said "No, you?"

"Same."

Another pause and I swear I heard a sniffle.

"Don't worry, Mia. We'll find him soon." I tried to sound reassuring, but it sounded strained, even to my own ears.

But strangly enough, she sounded more confident when she said "You're right, we will find him soon."

**~Mia~**

I felt better, with a new hope and enthusiasm to hurry and find Rhys.

"Call me if you hear/see anything, ok?" I said.

"You do the same, ok Mia? And be carefull."

"I will, don't worry. See you soon." With that said, I hung-up, not wanting to waste anymore time on idle chit-chat.

It's been an hour sinse I heard those screams and not another sound has come since.

"Rhys! You in here?" I called as I opened another door. No answer. Just like the hundreds of doors before it.

I sighed, this was taking longer then I had anticipated.

I was about to turn around when I heard someone shout down the hallway. I couldn't understand what they were saying but, I regonized the voice.

_Why do they sound so…RHYS!_ Everything clicked. From what I could tell, he was in trouble. I went into a sprint towards the voice yelling "RHYS? RHYS! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" My voice was becoming hysteric by the time the yelling stopped.

I turned the corner and continued running until I got the the end of yet another hallway. I was about to dash off in another direction until I heard muffled voices from the door in front of me.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened "The Pope will be pleased. The boy is ready for him and his friends have aleady left. But I think Ezio and the others were having too much fun toying with…." I didn't stay long enough to hear the rest. Instead I dashed off, leaving no door un-opened and no room un-checked.

My legs felt like lead but I pushed onward, not wanting to stop until Rhys was safe. Those men. What did they mean? Is Rhys ok? I praying to God he is. If he's hurt, I'll murder whoever hurt him with my own two hands.

Boyd and I had talked just a few minutes ago and I told him everything I had heard. He sounded angry and desperate after I told him. I tried to reassure him, but nothing would come out.

To be honest, those words those men had said lingered in my mind. The more I thought about what they meant, the more desperate I became to find him.

Hours have passed and still, nothing. I was so frusterated and angry with myself. _I can't find him and it's all my fault! _I was on the brink of tears. I had opened every door I came across but still didn't find anything.

I hit myself in the forehead over and over again with the palm of my head chanting "Stupid stupid stupid." I was to the point where I wanted to curl up and disapear.

I was about to give up when I heard someone say "Please, no more! Please….please stop." The voice was filled with pain and sorrow, I almost didn't recognize it.

I walked over to the door I heard the voice from and listened some more. "Please….stop. I beg you." I heard a chuckle and then another person replied saying "But why would I stop? It's so fun." _I regonize that voice! It's the Pope!_ I gritted my teeth and backed away. I got into a running posistion facing the door and ran right into it, breaking it down the middle.

The sight I saw made me sick. Rhys was on a bed, bruised and bloody, chained by his ankles and wrists, naked, with the Pope in a horrible posistion above him.

The Pope turned around and starred at me in shock, before getting up and running for another door. Instead of chasing him like I wanted to so badly, I went straight to Rhys's side and put my hand on his cheeck gently.

"Miss M-Mia?" Rhys sniffled/whimpered to me.

"We'll get you out of here, kiddo. I promise." With that said I flipped out Titania's cell and texted Boyd, telling him where I was and that I had found Rhys.

After I put her cell away, I took the bobby pin that was in my hair out and jamed it into the locks. Skillfully, I picked al of the locks and pulled the chains off of Rhys.

When he was free, I helped him into my coat and hugged the boy to my chest. I wrapped my arms around his upper-back and rested my left cheek on his head.

I felt thin, frail arms wrap around my middle and he hugged back. His body shaked with barely suppressed sobs.

"Shh….it's ok. Let them out. I'm here now, you're safe."

As if that were the key, he bursted into tears and clung onto the back of my sweater as his cries racked his battered body. I tried to calm him by making comforting noises in my throat. After a hwile, it seemed to help him somewhat. So I did the only thing my mom used to do when I was crying or upset, I started to hum a lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...so ya...that was this chapter. I kinda like how it ended, with Mia being all motherly an everything even though Rhys is like 3-4 years younger(I think. i can't remember how old they are in this)<strong>

**I feel accomplished since i pulled it off in 2-3 hours :D**

**Critic is welcome, reveiws are awesome, and everything else makes meh feel special ;)**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Time skip, on no!*its 6:00am, give me a break! :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia<strong>

It's been three hours since we found him. As son as Boyd had gotten to the room 2 hours ago, we wrapped Rhys up in blankets and put him in the rental, before driving off to a hospital.

Now, I am in the emergency waiting room with Boyd, waiting for the doctor to come-out and speak with us about Rhys's condition.

"Hey Mia, I'm going to go and call the others and tell them where we are, ok?" Boyd said as he dropped my hand and reached for his cell-phone before walking out the door.

I barely nodded my head in response, to sad and degraded to do much. '_How could I let the happen to him? It's all my fault! He was so innocent, and I told myself I'd make-sure nothing happened to him on this trip, nothing! Oh Rhys, I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry…'_ I thought as a few tears fell from my eyes. I furiously whipped the tears away the back of my hand. '_No Mia! You need to not only be strong for Rhys, but for the others as well. You're taking them away from this place, no matter what!' _ My over-confident self said inside my head as I tried to pull myself together.

"Eh….Mrs. Mia, is it?" I heard a strong, deep, accented voice say from the direction of the door. "Y-yes, that's me." I said. I stood on un-steady legs as I took shaky breathes. "It's ok for you to see him now, he's stable." The doctor said before abruptly nodding his head and showing me the way to his room.

When I was situated by Rhys's bed, the doctor told me what was wrong with him.

"So, what you're saying is that he has…he has little to no chance of ever being able to stand a-again?" I asked shakily as I held an un-conscious Rhys hand.

"Sadly, but yes. Who ever had done this to him had no idea how fragile he is. Though normally, Rapists and child Molesters don't care enough about there victims, often wounding them more then they may think. A lot of the time, victims die from such brutalities such as what this boy has been through. I'm surprised he didn't die during the drive to here, ma'am." The doctor said as he looked sadly at Rhys, pity filling his eyes.

I felt tears starting to choke-up my throat as I tried to hold-back sobs. '_Rhys, never being able to stand again? What has this world come to? Why must this boy go-through even more then he already has? I just…..I can't understand, I just can't.' I thought as my grip on Rhys's hand tightened. 'It's all that man's fault. He's the one who did this to Rhys! I'll make him pay dearly for what he's done to my innocent….'_ My thoughts kept getting darker and angrier as I thought of that, that _**pig**_ that had done this to Rhys.

I clenched my teeth and hid my face with my bangs so the doctor couldn't see the boiling hatred on my features.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, ma'am?" the doctor asked me, he sounded so scared and un-sure of himself.

"Y-yes, there is. My companion, he was the tall boy with green-ish hair and tan skin. He said he was going to call our friends who have yet been told of this; can you go and show him to the room please?"

"Right away, ma'am." He said as he walked out of the room.

Alone with Rhys, I sat back in my chair and pondered on what I should do. "When we get back, I promise to ask you…" I said as I thought about the adoption papers. I had said I'd adopt him a week after we came back, but now I wasn't so sure. '_Should I just sign them or should I ask if he even wants to get adopted by me?'_ I thought as I played with his hospital band on his wrist.

He shifted his head and whimpered in his sleep, pain twisted his face. He started to murmur things I couldn't hear until finally, before he stopped, at an audible whisper, he said "Mia….help…..please…." My heart throbbed at hearing how sad he was. "Don't worry Rhys, I'm right here….and I will be, for as long as you need me…" My throat hurt and my voice became twisted with grief as I clasped his hand between my own hands.

My eyes hurt so much and I was tired, and around 6:00 in the morning, I fell asleep, holding his hand in mine as I sat in the chair by his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Boyd<strong>~

I walked in and saw Mia holding Rhys's hand, asleep. We all were tired, but those two deserved sleep the most, especially Rhys.

I turned toward the doctor and said "When can we sign him out?"

"Tomorrow evening, you can. For now, he needs to rest."

"Alright, if it ok if we let her stay with him for tonight?"

"Yes. But I have a question, is she his mom or just a friend?"

"I honestly don't know she's our fencing tutor/teacher. We're the American group that was supposed to be in the finals that had gotten cancelled due to weather." I said as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Oh, I see." The doctor said as he glanced at Ms. Mia once more before nodding his head and saying "I must be going I have other patients to attend to..." and stalking off.

"What a creeper…." I mumbled as I watched him walk down the hallway.

"You said it…" Came a voice from the other end of the door.

"Titania, where are the other two?" I asked as I turned to face my friend.

"Soren fell asleep in the car, so Shinon is carrying him in….and speak of the devil!" She said as they showed up, Shinon carrying a sleeping Soren bridal-style.

"Wow, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two were 'Just married' I said with a snicker as Shinon shot me a dirty look.

"Ain't my fault the idiot fell asleep…" He grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Mia is staying here for the night, so we should leave…." I mumbled as I stared at our two sleeping friends again. She had bags under her eyes and Rhys had IV's and heart meters connected to him while he slept in a very, VERY uncomfortable looking position with little wiggle room.

Shinon silently groaned. "Here, just carry him on your back." I said as I re-positioned Soren, who automatically wrapped his arms around Shinon's neck and nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck. I snickered and snapped some photos for later. '_Never know, I might need to blackmail him…'_ I thought as I pushed Titania's chair toward the elevator and out the front doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys~ guess what~ I'm back baby! Woot, shoot the canons, bring the champagne. and laugh at meh failure at humorXD <strong>

**Finally, it's up XD This story has been haunting my conscious mind forever now, and once i re-read the story/review, i got inspired XD Besidesw, what-else do i have to do when it around 5-6am and i can't sleep, non?**

**Well, anyways, I hope you guys liked! Critic is welcome, Reviews are awesome, and everything else makes meh feel special XP**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


End file.
